


How the Wheel Will Turn

by Tequila84



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Physical Trauma, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila84/pseuds/Tequila84
Summary: What would you do for family?  Many would draw a line some point, but (Y/n) would willingly walk into war for her family.(Y/n) must overcome the obstacles of war and horrifying truths to survive once she is faced with a reality she never saw coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction, hopefully, you'll like it.
> 
> This work is not beta :(  
> If you do find any mistakes, please let me know.

Reader’s POV

 

‘Puta que pariu!’ (Fucking Hell!) you think to yourself.

‘Como Lucia pode enviar Anabel para os campos quando há uma guerra acontecendo ...’ (How could Lucia send Anabel out to the fields when there’s a war going on…) you ponder in anger as you finish packing and set the small rug sag on your back.

Walking out of your parent’s home, you see your sister Lucia, her husband Jose hold her against his side as she still cried hysterically over her sweet daughter Anabel being kidnapped.

“(Y/n), você vai ficar bem?” ((Y/n), will you be okay?) Jose asks with concern.

“Achei que você teria mais fé em mim do que isso.” (Thought you would have more faith in me than that.) You state in a stern voice.

“Eu sei que você é forte (Y/n), você poderia envergonhar a maioria dos homens; mas você está entrando em uma guerra.” (I know you’re strong (Y/n), you could put most men to shame in combat; but you’re walking into a war.) Jose says with a worried voice.

Your attention is caught by your step sister clinging tighter to her husband as her cries become more hysterical, you pull the straps of the rug sack tighter on your shoulders and look at your step sister.

“Vou trazer a Anabel de volta e segura, eu prometo.” (I’ll bring Anabel back safe and sound, I promise.) You say in a confident tone making sure your step sister met your gaze.

Your stepfather had taught you the tactics of fighting and war; him being a military man and all, and now it was time to put those skills to good use.

Giving your brother-in-law a nod, you make your step father’s old motorbike and head out onto the dirt road making your way towards the last known location of where your niece was last seen, in hopes of getting a trail to follow.

\-------

 

Unfortunately, you couldn’t risk taking your stepfather’s bike over the border; so you hitched a ride wherever possible and snuggle onto delivery trucks to get to your next location.

You had been travelling for weeks, getting different leads and working with all the information you had received over your niece’s disappearance.

What had really got you confused was why a few stray German soldiers would sneak into Portugal and kidnap a child and vanish into thin air.

You were definitely missing an essential piece of information, but right now you needed to find out where Anabel could possibly be.

Heading into a town in France the German army already had control of the place, so you had to move around in the shadows and on the rare occasion, you would work in the bars for a night just to get information from the drunken soldiers who were enjoying their evening.

You had just placed drinks on the table for two men sitting quietly talking to each other, the younger looking man gave you a charming smile; ‘Really, is this all men can think about; is getting a woman in bed?’ you ponder to yourself.

Asking them if they required anything else from the bar, to which they decline for the moment.

While walking back to the bar you overhear a soldier talking about abducted girls; which definitely peaks your interest, so you linger around wiping down the tables nearby.

“I still can’t believe that we had to go all that way just for a little girl.” The soldier says to his comrade in a hushed tone.

“Well, orders are orders, best we stick to them unless; we get Hydra on our backs.” His comrade responds.

“But honestly; all the way to Portugal all the hiding and pretending to be running away from the war.” The first soldier says in an irritated tone “I could do with a strong drink and woman to bed round about now.”

“I totally agree, it’s been a while since I’ve had the pleasure of a woman” the second soldier states in a resounding voice.

‘Well, I can definitely help you out there.’ You think with a wide smile.

Walking back to the bar, you ‘accidentally’ stumble into the first soldier, almost landing in his lap.

“Oh, I’m so sorry…” you say in a timid voice, slightly averting your gaze; while you make sure his drink hasn’t spilt.

“Well hello there, you must be new.” The first soldier says with a broad smile.

Slowly lifting your gaze to meet his, you give him a small smile “I’m new around these parts. Please let me buy you a drink to compensate for my clumsiness.” You state in a sweet and gentle voice.

Both men smile at you like you’re a piece of prime cut meat.

“Oh, I can think of a better way for you to compensate us.” The first soldier says in a husky tone.

“What did you have in mind?” you ask in an innocent voice.

“Maybe we could walk you home after you finish your shift?” the second soldier asks in a confident voice.

“To make sure you get home safely, of course.” The first pipes up quickly, so as not to arouse suspicion.

You give them both your most charming smile and reply “That is so sweet of you both to do; such gentlemen. The rumours about German soldiers must be complete lies.”

Both soldiers look at each other with smirks on their faces, before they both look at you.

“Well, how could we let a beautiful lady such as you be harmed during this war.” The second soldier states with increased self-confidence.

“I’ll get you both to whiskey’s, I should be done in the next half an hour.” You say with a sweet smile and walk back to the bar; making sure to sway your hips to keep their attention on you.

You order the whiskeys for the German soldiers and make your way back over to them, with a big smile on your face.

Both soldiers looking at you like starving wolves, which makes your smile grow; since both men are in for a surprise with you.

Placing the drinks on the table in front of each man, you look at them when you are interrupted by a woman and a man at the back of the bar calling you, to order more drinks.

“Excuse me, officers; I’ll be back as soon as I can.” You say in a sweet and suggestive tone.

“It is okay sweetheart; you are very easy on the eyes after all.” The first soldier says with a smirk.

You make your way over to the back table, as quickly as you can.

“What would you like to drink or eat?” you ask in a short curt voice.

“Two whiskeys and two stews.” The older man with a bushy moustache says in a lower tone.

‘He sounds American.’ You think to yourself, your eyes going wide as you look at both the man and the woman for the first time.

The young lady places her hand on yours and whispers “We won’t hurt you; we’re just trying to have a quiet meal.”

You met her gaze and simply nod, pulling your hand away and walking over to the bar to order their drinks and meals and ask Nina the other waitress to take over the back table; as your shift has ended.

Once you return with their drinks, you place them on the table and say “My shift has ended; Nina will take care of you for the remainder of your stay.”

The young lady gentle grabs your hand as you turn to walk away “Don’t leave yet, those German soldiers are planning to hurt you.”

“I think you need to worry about not being caught by Nazi’s more than me having problems with men.” You whisper in a harsh tone.

The older man huffs out a laugh and pats the young lady on the shoulder.

“Look, if you find yourself in trouble; get to allied lines and they’ll take care of you. Tell them Agent…” the young lady states, but you interrupt her.

“Trust me when I say, I can look after myself.” You whisper and straighten up, as you walk away.

As you walk past the German soldier’s table, one of them clasps your hand in his to get your attention. Turning around you look at him with a smile.

“Did you have any trouble with those two in the corner?” the first soldier asks in a suspicious tone.

“Oh no, not at all.” You say with a broader smile “They’re newlyweds, asking for directions.”

The soldier lets go of your hand, and gives you a smile; you tip your head to the side, indicating for them to head to the front door, which both men seem to be in a hurry to, as they both down the remainder of their drink and make their way outside.

You walk to the bar and head to the small room behind the bar to grab your handbag and say your goodbyes to Philipe who’s helping behind the bar tonight before you make your way outside.

Both soldiers are waiting for you by the light post, talking in hushed tones.

‘Well, clearly this is going to get interesting.’ You think to yourself.

You approach the soldiers with a broad smile on your face.

“It’s so kind of you to wait to walk me home.” You say in a innocent tone.

“Anything for a beautiful lady, such as yourself.” The first soldier states with a smirk.

“So where do you live?” the second soldier asks in curiosity.

“I live in a cottage outside the city, I love to be surrounded by nature.” You say with a sweet smile, as you begin to make your way out if the town out towards the cottage you were renting from an old couple.

Both soldiers fall into step on either side of you, and you start to think of all the possible ways this could go, but your main focus was to get the information you needed with regards to your niece.

Idle chit-chat was easy and you had both men eating out of your hand before you let them into your cottage and closed the door behind you.

You don’t even get a chance to light the candles in the cottage before both men, make a grab for you; but you managed to put some distance between yourself and the soldiers.

The moonlight your only source of light, as you keep eye contact with both men; your back against the wall.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s not play any more games.” The first soldier says in a menacing tone.

“Why would you have allowed us inside otherwise?” The second soldier states as he steps closer to you.

You look at both men and look at the clock on the wall, and a broad smile spreads across your face; ‘If they only knew what was about to happen to them.’ You ponder with glee.

“Sorry, it was a habit; men have tried to hurt me before.” You say in a timid voice, lowering your eyes a bit “You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”

“That depends on your definition of hurt.” The first soldier says with a laugh.

“We won’t do anything you don’t want us to do.” The second soldier says with a smile, clearly, he thought that you would believe the words coming out of his mouth.

You decide to play along with them, and slowly step towards both men “I am placing my trust in both of you.” You meekly state.

Both men seem to relax and move in on you, the first soldier pressing himself against your front, as he roughly grabs your chin, tilting your face up for him to kiss you; the second soldier pressing up behind you as he nips and bites at your neck.

You go completely still as they try to get your coat off, which seems to be a problem for them; both of them taking deep heaving breaths.

Looking up at the soldier in front of you, you see his eyes widen as he loses consciousness and collapses on the front; a few seconds after him the second soldier goes down.

“Finally.” You state in irritation “That took long enough.”

‘Now the hard work begins.’ You think to yourself, as you move each of the bodies into your bedroom.; ensuring that both men are tied up securely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know that you need another chapter to see if you like the story all :)
> 
> Hopefully this little taste is a good appetiser :)

Once you have both men’s boots taken off and hidden in the closet, you tie them up to their respective chairs and sit on the bed linger patiently; while you wait for the drugs you slipped into their drinks to start wearing off.

Unfortunately, you start to get a little impatient, so you get up from the bed and walk over to the table you’ve laid out the tools you’ll need to get the information you need from these bastards.

After about an hour or two you notice slight movement out of the cover of your eye, as you turn your head, you notice the first soldier waking up.

You watch with intrigue as he goes from groggy to wide awake and in panic within seconds, as he realizes what happened before he lost consciousness.

“I’m so glad you’re finally awake.” You say with a broad smile.

“What do you think you’re doing, you bitch.” The soldier shouts at you.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice.” You say with a slight pout, before continuing “But I think you know why you’re here.”

“You will be shot for this you stupid peasant whore.” The soldier shouts back, spittle flying from his mouth.

“Oh you’re very mistaken, it’s you and your friend over here that are in trouble.” You say in an amused tone.

“What do you want?” the soldier says in a suspicious voice.

“Just a little information.” You say with a sweet smile on your face.

“I will never betray my country.” The soldier states defiantly, as he keeps eye contact with you.

You can’t help but laugh at yourself ‘He really is an idiot.’

“I’ll start off easy then.” You say with a smile “What were you and your partner here doing in Portugal?”

The soldier’s facial expression changes from stubborn to shock in seconds, making you smirk at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” he says in an unconfident voice.

“Now, now. Let’s not play games, you were discussing your trip into Portugal at the bar; so you’d better tell me where the young girl is.” You state in a stern voice.

“Why do you want to know?” the soldier asks in a disgruntled tone.

“The girl you kidnapped, that was my niece. So I’m giving you and your friend here a chance to tell me where she is, or I will be forced to use unsavoury methods.” You say in a harsh voice.

“She is already dead.” The soldier says with a cheerful smile.

“Then so are you.” You reply in a calm tone, and turn towards your table and pick up a set of pliers and walking back towards the soldier.

“You’re bluffing, you wouldn’t dare torture a German officer.” He says in an arrogant tone.

“I would do whatever it takes to get my niece back home, safe and sound.” You say in a firm voice, as you walk over to the soldier.

Kneeing down in front of him, you look up at the soldier and ask “I’m giving you one last chance to answer me. Where is did you take my niece?”

“Fuck you bitch.” The soldier says and spits in your face.

Calmly you wipe the spit off your face with the sleeve of your shirt, before you use the pliers to rip off the nails from his big toes.

The soldier screams in pain and anguish, as the blood starts to leak through the skin that has been ripped off.

You look up at the soldier again and tilt your head, watching the tears falling down his cheeks.

“You sure you don’t want to tell me where my niece is?” you ask in a calm and serene tone.

The soldier unleashes a torrent of profanities at you, so you return to the task at hand and pull off another nail on each foot; as the soldier’s head rolls back you pull out the rest of his toenails, until all that’s felt is bloody toes.

Looking up at the soldier, you can see he’s about to lose consciousness from the pain; though to your delight and the second soldier is waking up.

You stand u and place the pliers back on the table and watch in amusement as the first soldier tries to get his partners attention.

‘Let him, try to warn his friend.’ You think with sick pleasure.

Walking over to the second soldier you slap him across the face, which seems to bring the soldier into full consciousness.

“Jan?! Jan, don’t tell her anything?!” the first soldier screams to his partner.

The second soldier manages to look up, and looks to his right to find his partner in a state of panic and blooding from his toes; taking stock of the room and when he finally meets your gaze, you can see the fear in his eyes.

“So Jan, your partner has been extremely unhelpful.” You say with a smile “Now you both were involved in the kidnapping of my niece from Portugal, so I’m going to give you a chance like I gave your friend over here. Tell me where she is.”

You can see Jan turn the information over in his head, but then the first soldier shouts “don’t tell her anything Jan!”

Getting impatient with him, you grab a rag and shove it into the first soldier’s mouth; preventing him from speaking.

“Now where were we.” You say as you tap your finger against your chin “Oh right, my niece; where is she?”

Jan looks from his partner and back to you “It wasn’t us, I swear.”

“Wrong answer Jan… Now I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.” You say in a displeased tone.

“No, no, no… You don’t understand. We took her, yes, but it wasn’t for the German army.” Jan almost pleads with you.

“Then who was it for? Why was it done? Portugal is neutral in this war.” You say in a harsh voice, which makes Jan flinch in his chair.

“All we know is that we were ordered by a separate division within Hitler’s ranks, they gave us no right as to why we were in go to Portugal and kidnap the girl.” Jan was heaving deep breathes trying to calm himself.

‘Oh, Deus, não ... Por favor, não seja ele ...’ (Oh God no... Please let it not be him...) you think to yourself.

“What is the name of this division?” you ask with intrigue, trying to hide the fear that was rising in your heart.

The first soldier starts to thrash in the chair, though the restraints hold him fast.

Jan looks at the first soldier and back at you.

“Jan, don’t make me do something that will hurt you more than me.” You say in a matter of fact tone.

“Please… Please, if they find out… We’ll be killed…” Jan pleads as tears roll down his cheeks.

“Jan, my patience is running thin, where did you take my niece and who has her now?” you state in a tone of finality.

The gagged soldier next to Jan thrashes more intensely, feeling the last of your patience running out you grab a knife from the table and walk up to the soldier and slicing off his right ear; throwing the ear on the soldier’s lap.

Walking over to Jan, you look him straight in the eyes “Jan, this is your last chance and then I’m going to get a lot more vengeful.” You state in a ruthless voice.

Jan cries as he watches his partner writhing in pain and breathing heavily through the gag.

After a few moments, Jan looks back at you “Okay… The order came from the scientific division known as Hydra; we were given no reason as to why we were kidnapping the child. All we know is that by doing this we would be given better standing at Hitler’s side.” Jan stammers between the hiccups and tears.

‘What did Hydra want with your niece?’ you ponder for a moment.

You walk back over to the table and place the knife on the table and turn to look at Jan again.

“Where is the nearest Hydra base?” you ask with a blank expression on your face.

Jan’s eyes go wide, as he tries to breathe “Please don’t make me, they will…”

“They’re already going to kill you, for telling me the information I asked for.” You say in a harsh voice.

After a couple of minutes of quietly watching Jan cry and hiccup, showing no emotions and keeping eye contact; Jan seemed to realized that he had no choice but to tell you what wanted to know.

Jan regains from of his composure before he begins to explain exactly what you needed to know, he gave you directions to the nearest Hydra base; and what the soldiers look like and what signs to look for in the base that would lead through the base without issues.

Once Jan had finished, you grab the gun from the table the walk up to Jan.

He looks at you like a deer caught in the headlights “But I told you everything I know.”

“Yes Jan, I understand and I’m grateful, but you kidnapped my niece. If I let you go, you’ll tell your superiors about me and I cannot have the Germany army of Hydra on my tail.” You say in a kind tone.

“P-Please I-I-I have a family, a wife…” Jan stutters with fresh tears streaming down his face.

“Then you would do the same thing to me if our roles were reversed.” You say in a grim tone, as you point the gun at Jan’s head and pull the trigger.

The bullet hits Jan’s head right between the eyes, you watch as his head falls back, you walk up to Jan’s body and check for a pulse; finding no pulse you move over to the first soldier, who has gone completely still.

You remove the gag from his mouth and look him straight in the eyes before you point the gun and pull the trigger, killing him the same way you did Jan; you check his pulse but he is already dead.

Walking over to the table, you bring to clean up all your instruments; and packing everything into your backpack.

Once you’re done, you go into the lounge and drag ion two carpets; once you untied the first soldier; you roll the body onto the carpet and roll up the carpet with the body inside; then repeating the same actions with the second soldier’s body, tying off both carpets at each end.

By now it’s the early hours of the morning, so you lock up your little cottage in the middle of nowhere and take a walk back to town to ask the owner of the bakery if you could borrow his truck to move some wood from the forest to your cottage.

The owner agrees without a second thought, especially since you had built trust amongst the natives of this town. You make your way back to the cottage in the truck; checking your surroundings before you begin the taxing job of moving the two bodies.

You sweat and strain your muscles to get the bodies from the house into the back of the truck, but once that is done, you drive into the forest since you had already spotted the perfect place to dump potential bodies.

Reversing the truck towards a cliff, you stop at the marker you had placed when you chose the spot; putting the handbrake up, you switch off the ignition and get out of the truck.

Walking to the back of the truck you climb into the bed of the truck and push off each of the bodies; once the bodies are on the floor it’s a short distance between the truck and the cliff edge.

You push the first body over the edge of the cliff and the second follows sooner after, but what gets your attention is the two people standing by the tree line at the bottom of the cliff.

‘Shit!’ you think to yourself.

Quickly getting back in the truck you drive back to your cottage and grab your backpack, and make your way back to town.

Handing the keys to the owner of the bakery, you thank him for his kindness and reassure him that you now have enough wood at the cottage to handle the cold chills at night.

‘Now to get to my pickup point.’ You ponder to yourself, as you leave the bakery with some fresh bread.

You knew all the delivery trucks that passed through the town; the benefit of learning the skills your step-father taught you.

As you get to the edge of the town you see, Ivan who making a delivery over in a town that would place you on route to the Hydra base you needed to ‘visit’ first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment of kudos, if you enjoyed the story so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)
> 
> I'm so sorry, this chapter was missing a whole part in the beginning.  
> I have updated and added the missing part, so I hope you will enjoy the chapter in its entirety :)

8 Months Later

So much time had passed, but you were still determined to find your niece, you could only hope that no harm had come to her.

Reports had varied at the different bases, but you narrowed down the remaining bases, you  
managed to get useful information about her whereabouts. This current base however required a different tactic, so you decided to use a tactic that you weren’t too fond of using.

That’s how you found yourself sitting in prison cell, in the final Hydra base with the Hydra soldiers making derogatory remarks to you and about you, using very crude hand gestures. (Being captured is not something you took lightly; since your training with your step-father was among the strictest in the military.)

Though the display from the soldiers didn’t change your mind, about finding your niece; you would rather die than let them harm her.

‘This was the last base’ you think to yourself ‘From there it may be a lost cause.’ You ponder in a saddened mood.

“So this is the woman, which has the men distracted?” a deep male voice, states in a matter of fact tone.

You look up to the ceiling of your cell, to see what you would assume is a lieutenant standing beside a short man wearing a lab coat and glasses, but you refuse to speak.

“Oh, we have a silent one on our hands.” The lieutenant states in an amused voice.

This seems to get the other soldiers laughing and sniggering.

“We should wait for Schmidt, he would want to see this one.” The ‘doctor’ says in a worried tone.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t soften her up for before he gets here.” The lieutenant says with an evil smirk.

“If you damage her before Schmidt sees her, he will eliminate you without a second thought.” the ‘doctor’ responds in a stern and cold voice.

That seems to get the lieutenant and the other soldiers to stop laughing and chatting excitedly.

The doctor then looks at you curiously and turns on his heel and walks away, while muttering about the guards making sure that you receive some water and food.

\------------

7 Days Later

These past few days have been relatively exciting at certain moments with you giving the guards names in German some of them not very savoury, which seemed to piss the soldiers off but they never got close to you to take revenge.

There were other times where it was quiet since you had your ears and eyes open for any signs of your niece; but it seems you might have hit a dead end, which seemed to make you feel depressed and angry with yourself in that time.

None of the men had made a move to hurt you, as per the ‘doctors’ instructions; and your mind seemed to work between your personal frustrations and making a choice on whether the up and leave or stick around for a little while longer.

You’re interrupted by your thoughts when you hear multiple footsteps approaching the prison cells.

‘What is going on now?’ you ponder to yourself.

Suddenly, the door swings open and there is a huge group of men being brought in by the guards, who are armed to the teeth.

You sit in your spot in the middle of the cell letting your eyes move over each prisoner’s face, in a nonchalant way; some of the men come to a halt when they see you in a cell and while others just look at you and keep moving.

At one point you meet the gaze of one of the sergeants in the group, and he looks at you in shock, before one of the guards shoves him into the cell opposite yours.

You let your gaze fall from the faces passing your cell, and focus your mind to make a final decision whether to stay in this base or escape and try and different strategy.

Once all the prisoners are locked up, the guards head to their respective posts.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” you hear from the cell opposite you, but chose to ignore it.

You hear some mumbling from the cell opposite you and next to it, as they discuss how to try and speak to you.

All of a sudden, you hear another man try to get your attention in German, French, Italian and a few other languages; but you remain silent.

‘Best not play my hand just yet.’ You think to yourself.

“She must either be deaf or stupid.” You hear from one of the bigger cells.

‘We’ll see who the idiot.’ You think to yourself as you hide your smirk.

A few hours down the line, one of the guards you named ‘Dumb Shit’ comes to your cell with a tray of water and food.

As per the rules, you move to the end of the cell so the guard can enter and place the tray on the floor.

You look around, looking for the other guards in the area (seems there’s a change over happening, so there are only two guards in the room); before you make a split second decision and quickly run towards the guard that’s placing the tray on the floor.

Rushing forward you grab the back of the guards head as he rises and you force his face down as you raise your knee up; the loud and unmistakable sound of a nose breaking fills the room, but you don’t waste any time.

Making a grab for the guards gun and keys, you dash out of the cell heading for the doors and shot the other two guards dead.

‘There’s not much time.’ You think to yourself.

As you turn to make your way towards the main door to the prison cells, the other prisoners start asking and begging you to get them out of their cells.

Ignoring them completely, you make it through the first door and are relieved that it’s completely empty, but you soon hear footsteps coming your way; so you hide behind some crates and listen carefully.

“What are we supposed to do with a young girl like that in the base?” the first soldier asks.

“If Schmidt, had wanted us to know more than he would have said.” The second soldier says “If you want to die today, you can go back and ask him.”

“I wonder who the girl must have been crying for. She kept crying for someone named (Y/n)?” the first guard questions in a curious tone.

Your eyes go wide at the information you had just learned, in your mind, you’re deciding whether to kill these two soldiers and find your niece, but your chance is missed as they head to another part of the base.

After a minute or two, you decide that you’ll just have to go back to the prison cell and play nice for now.

Making your way back to the prison cells, the men in their respective cells look at you in shock and surprise when you walk back into your cell and place the gun and keys by the guard; taking your tray and moving to the back of your cell.

A hushed mummer rises from the other prison cells, but you keep your eyes on the food in front of you; not making eye contact with anyone.

After a while, the new guards arrive and quickly become aggressive when they find their comrade dead in your cell, while you sit quietly not saying a word.

As one of the guards moves swiftly to stand in front of you, you keep your head lowered and move your gaze to the side, only to find the young man who had tried to get your attention when they first arrived meeting your gaze with concern.

Moving your gaze back to the floor, hear the young man shout at the guards; but you don’t have time to look at the guard in front of you grabs you by your hair and pulls you into standing on your own two feet.

As the guard tilts your head up, you stay silent and meet the guard's glare with a blank expression on your face.

“What happened to the guard?” the soldier states in an aggressive tone, spittle flying onto your face.

You keep looking at him and don’t answer.

“I’m only going to ask you one more time, and then things are going to get ugly.” The soldier says with a snarl.

The soldier seeing that you weren’t going to co-operate pulls your hair tighter between his fingers and jerks your head forward, making you lose momentum and stumbling into him.

“Hey! Leave her alone.” You heard the young man, stated in an angry tone, the other men sharing his cell also start shouting at the guards.

The soldier doesn’t pay them any attention and regains a firm grip on her hair before he forces you out of your cell, a hand full of guards following him; as the shouts of the captured men becoming a distant sound as the soldier leads you to a large room; that you recognize as a training room.

‘Well, this is going to be fun.’ You think to yourself.

The soldier yanks your hair so hard in a downward motion that you have no time to catch yourself and land face first on the floor.

“Now, you’re either going to tell me what happened or you will be punished.” The soldier states in a murderous growl.  
You manage to stand up with no problems and face the men in the room with a blank expression.

“Fine, punishment it shall be.” The soldier says with an air of finality “Show this girl how we deal with troublemakers.”

You watch as three men, hand over their weapons to the other soldiers in the room and then proceed to walk towards you.

‘Oh, so they want to show me who's boss.’ You ponder ‘Well then I know how I need to play this then.’

As the three men attack you, you dodge where you can; avoiding most of the heavy hits, but you can’t let them see how skilled you are, so you begrudgingly let them get a few hits in and pretend to really be hurt.

You pretend to lose your footing and fall on the floor, breathing heavily ‘Hopefully they stop soon.’ You think to yourself.

A voice comes over the speakers on the walls “You are to stop right now, and take that girl back to her cell immediately.”

You couldn’t the voice, but you were grateful for having a break from your game of pretending to be somewhat defenceless.

You feel two sets of hands lifting you off the ground, two of the men that were hitting you; having their arms linked under your arms to hold you upright, as they make their way back to the prison cells.

As the doors swing open, you don’t meet anyone’s gaze, as the guards take you back to your cell; the dead guard’s body has already been moved, as the door to your cell is opened the two guards walk you into your cell and push you with such force that you hit the back bars of the cell hard and fall on the floor.

This seems to cause a commotion in the nearby cells, voices being raised, threats and curses being made; as you shake your head a little before looking up.

You watch as one of the guards walks over to the cell where the young man is and points a gun right at him.

For some reason you don’t think before you speak “Thanks boys, I had fun; hopefully, we’ll play again soon.” You say with a confident smirk.  
Everyone around goes quiet, even the guards have turned around to look at you in surprise.

“So ‘it’ speaks.” The soldier says with a sneer “Don’t worry we’ll break you yet.”

“Keep dreaming buttercup.” You reply with a laugh.

That seems to get the guards to leave the young man alone, you look defiantly at the guards; as they close your cell door and leave the prison area.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” the young man asks with concern.

You look over at him, your smile fading quickly “I had everything under control.” You state in a cold tone.

“I’m sorry, but a woman being smacked around doesn’t mean she has everything under control.” He replies in a worried tone “I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Well clearly, you’ve never met a woman who can play possum Bucky.” You say with a smile.

“How long have you been here?” Bucky asks as he seems to look you over, to make sure you’re okay.

You ignore him at first, as you take inventory of your injuries; most of them being minor at this point.

As your fingers gently prod your face you wince slightly, remembering the guard slapping you hard across the face when you spat in his eyes.

“At Least give me your name, if you’re not going to answer my questions.” Bucky pipes up trying to get your attention.

“My name needs to be earned. IT’s not something that is just given because you want it.” You said in a matter of fact tone.

You hear some sniggering and chuckles, only to look at the cell near you and see the men chuckling and laughing at Bucky; as he blushes.

“Look I appreciate the concern and all, but I’m fine.” You say in a calm voice before you pick a spot on the floor and get comfortable, closing your eyes to hopefully invite the Sandman to help you rest a little.

“Goodnight ma’am.” Bucky whispers to you.

“Night Bucky.” You reply in a nonchalant tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be a nice twist coming around the corner soon :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days are a bit touch and go, with finding out information about your niece; and you become antsy about finding and getting her safely out of this hell hole.

You watch out of the corner of your eyes, as the guards come and fetch the prisoners to use them for manual labour in the base.

After the little chat you had with the young sergeant, you have been completely silent not speaking a word anyone.

A guard raps his baton against your cell and yells at you in German, but you simply stay seated on the floor in the centre of the cell; with your head lowered.

Then you hear another voice from the cell where Bucky was being kept.

“Ma’am, the guard is saying you better get up and follow him or he’s going to shoot you in the head.” A young African-American man states in a worried tone.

Turning your head to meet the young man’s gaze, you give him a small smile and a slight nod, as he is shoved roughly.

Looking over at the guard that raps his baton against more furiously at the cell bars to get your attention, you keep eye contact as you slowly rise from your seated position and walk over to the cell door.

You watch as the captured soldiers are all lead out or the room, once the room is clear the guard unlocks your cell and grabs you by the arm to lead you out of the room.

Once you get through the doors, there are four guards waiting for you; having two guards on either side of you, you find yourself being escorted into a huge warehouse inside the base.

While you’re being lead through the warehouse, you look around and see nearly all the prisoners working in the warehouse doing varies jobs.

‘So this Schmidt person sees the benefit in using his prisoners for his gain.’ You ponder to yourself, the strategist in you seeing Schmidt’s point.

Soon you come to a stop, and you look at the same doctor that had told the lieutenant to wait for Schmidt a few days ago.

“Good morning my dear.” The doctor says in a flakily sweet tone.

You just look at the doctor and don’t respond, and one of the guards slaps you across the face; your head whipping to the side.

The scene seems to get the prisoners attention and they look on.

“Now my dear, I would like to make your stay as pleasant as possible.” The doctor says with a smile “You will be assigned to this work station where I expect you to assemble very important pieces.”

You continue to listen, but give the doctor no indication that you are willing or resistant to assisting him.

The doctor shows you how to put the pieces together, to form some kind of part which is then moved to another area of the warehouse.

Once the doctor finishes explaining everything to you, you stand stock still and remain silent.

“I look forward to seeing how well you work.” The doctor states with a smile and turns to leave, but turns around at the last minute “My name is Dr Zola.”

Dr Zola then turns his back to you and leaves the warehouse, and the guards push you closer to the table for you to begin assembling that parts that Dr Zola wants.

You decide that for now, it wouldn’t benefit you to cause a scene; so you begin to work quickly and efficiently that even the guards are impressed.

But what you don’t expect is for the doors at the far end of the warehouse to open and you see two guards escorting in your young niece towards another work station.

Your heart practically stops and your eyes widen in shock, she is dry and crying.

‘Damn it, I need to get to her.’ You think in desperation, but the guards are well armed and you don’t want to risk getting her shot.

Taking deep breathes you lower your head and get back to work, keeping an eye on your niece out the corner of your eye.

You are quick to finish your work and the lieutenant who wanted to ‘break you in’ walk up to you with a smirk.

“While, it seems we have found a use for you.” He says with a sinister chuckle.

The lieutenant turns to one of the guards and speaks in German, then walks out of the warehouse at a brisk pace.

The one guard nudges you with the muzzle of his gun and you follow the guards to another area of the warehouse.

You keep your head down and don’t speak, hoping that your niece won’t see you until you’re able to formulate a plan to escape with her.

As you walk near her station she looks up and sees you, you meet her gaze and you know she’s about to do something that will cost you both, so you give her a hard look and shake your head slightly, as you still move with the guards.

Your niece gives a little nod and puts her head down and continues to work.

The rest of the day is quite mundane, except for the two highest-ranking prisoners that were dragged away from the group through a separate door in the warehouse.

‘Seems like they’re experimenting…’ you think to yourself ‘But why take the higher ranking officers instead of the lowest soldier?’ you ponder as you continue to work.

Suddenly you hear a loud crash and your head shoots up to find Anabel shaking in fear, you see a bunch of parts on the floor by her work station and the guards are advancing towards her.

‘Damn it!’ you scream in your mind and leave your work station and rush over.

You manage to make it to your niece in record time and quickly whisper in Portuguese “Você tem que fingir que não me conhece querida, ou eles vão te machucar.” (You have to pretend that you don’t know me sweetheart, or they’ll hurt you.)

Anabel meets your gaze and gives you a silent nod.

The guards grab you both and separate you and your niece, as the lieutenant approaches with a scowl on his face.

“What have we here?” he states in a menacing tone “Who made this mess?”

The guard answers in German pointing to your niece and you know she will be hurt if the guard is saying that Anabel made this mess.

“It was me.” You answer quickly, holding your head high and keeping your eyes locked on the lieutenant’s eyes.

The Lieutenant looks at you with a smirk “On your first day and you’re already trying to cause a scene.” His gaze moves from you to your niece to you and you realize he knows that you’re lying.

You remain silent and keep eye contact, hoping that he’ll just take the bait.

“Now why don’t I believe you.” He states in an amused tone and steps closer to your niece.

‘No, you’re not going to hurt her.’ You think to yourself as you launch yourself at the lieutenant tackling him to the ground and land blow after blow on his face.

The guards move quickly and restrain you, pointing their guns against your head; that seems to get you to go still.

“It seems we’ll just have to make an example out of you.” The lieutenant remarks in a stern tone, getting a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood that is dripping from his nose and mouth.

The lieutenant turns around and motions for his guards to bring you along, you follow the lieutenant to an empty section of the warehouse and you realize what’s about to happen.

The lieutenant turns to face you and smiles brightly “I think this will do, the prisoners will have a good view of the example we will make of you while they continue to work.”

You quickly glance around the warehouse to see that everyone has stopped working and is looking at you, though what catches your eye is Bucky whispering quietly to your niece.

Meeting the lieutenant’s eyes again, you remain silent; knowing that if you say anything now it will make this a million times worse.

Without warning the lieutenant walks up to you and slaps you hard across the face, you manage to stay standing through pure will and look at him, defiance in your eyes.

“You really are a strong one, I will enjoy breaking you.” he says in a joyous tone.

Giving the guards a nod, he steps back and four guards step forward and proceed to handcuff you; as you hear a noise from over head.

Looking up you see the chains from the ceiling crane being lowered.

Your mind flashes back to you’re passed and you hear your step-father’s voice as he explained the different methods of torture and interrogation.

***

‘You’re a strong young lady, but are you sure you want to go through with this training?’ your step-father asks in a worried voice.

‘Yes, father. I know what I’m doing and I know I can handle it.’ You say with a small smile.

‘Alright, but remember once they start there are only three ways this will end.’ He states in a sombre tone ‘You pass out, or you give them the information they want or they kill you.’

‘I understand.’ You say giving him a small smile and walk into the room.

***

You’re brought back to the present when you hear shouting from a section of the warehouse; your hands were secured in cuffs and the cuffs had been attached to the overhead crane.

Your arms and shoulder muscles pull tight as the crane is raised slightly to keep you on the tips of your toes.

The guards turn you so that you are facing all the prisoners, but what really getting your attention is Bucky being restrained by the other prisoners who share a cell with him.

“Hopefully you will all soon realize that Hydra teaches through pain.” The lieutenant says with a broad smile as he cases his gaze over all the prisoners.

“All of you will watch, as this stupid girl is taught a lesson’; that will help you remember what will happen to you if any of you try anything.” He states with an arrogant tone.

The prisoner with a bushy moustache, whispers in Bucky’s ear and you watch as Bucky goes limp in their arms.

Within seconds, Bucky free of their grasp and moves over to your niece and whispers in her ear.

Your whole body jolts as the first crack of a whip hitting your back, your eyes going wide from the shock of the act.

Your niece meets your gaze and you can see the tears forming in her eyes and that breaks your heart a little.

You shift your gaze to Bucky and he seems to understand your silent plead, to hide Anabel’s eyes from this.

Bucky shifts his body, so Anabel’s face is hidden in his embrace bending slightly to whisper in her ear, as he watches you get whipped repeatedly.

The lashes from the whip are painful, but not enough to make you cry out; you allow your mind to go blank as you recede deeper into your mind.

A place you found when you first learned how to cope with torture, this seems to go on forever and you only seem to come back to yourself; when the crane is lowered to get your cuffs taken off.

The lieutenant is in front of you again, but you can’t seem to make out what he’s says just yet.

When you finally manage to hear properly you catch the end of his ‘speech’.

“… a true challenge, well I have always loved challenge. Under different circumstances Hydra would be lucky to have a soldier like you.” He says in a jovial tone “Now let us continue, shall we?”

Your muscles scream from the position you’ve had to hold for so long, so when the lieutenant kicks you in the abdomen you don’t have time to react and you fall down like a sack of potatoes.

The shouting in the warehouse seems to erupt into outrage, as the lieutenant laughs.

Clutching your stomach, you get on your hands and knees; before you get a strong footing and stand up, keeping eye contact with the lieutenant.

As you straighten up, there is movement on your left and you manage dodge when one of the guards try to land a kick to your ribs.

The lieutenant watches as you fight against six guards, and the whole warehouse is deadly quiet as the fight goes on.

You dodge, attack and duck and attack again; the guards don’t seem to understand your pattern of fighting and they seem to lose their temper, which serves you well in rendering them unconscious.

But the fight abruptly comes to an end, when a strong hand grips your fist and stops your punch from connecting with a guard’s head.

You look up and see none other than Schmidt, the head of the Hydra division. Even trying to yank your hand out of his grasp ignites pain and you grimaces when he applies pressure to your wrist.

“I think you’ve had enough fun for today (Y/n).” Schmidt whispers in your ear, and you feel like the air has been sucked out of your lungs when he calls you by your first name.

‘No one knows your name.’ you think to yourself in a panic.

Schmidt turns his head to the prisoners “All of you back to work!”

He gives the lieutenant one look and barks out orders in German, which gets the guards and lieutenant moving at a swift pace.

Suddenly you are being dragged away from the warehouse and into an area, you were unfamiliar with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who wants to guess where the reader is being taken by Schmidt???
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

As Schmidt continues to drag you along the corridors, you look around you trying to take in your surroundings and looking for possible exits; for when you escape with your niece.

But your head is pounding and your ribs hurt, after a few minutes you lose focus and pass out; only waking up when you hear voices around you.

“Of course Aer Schmidt, but may I suggest that we see where this leads” an older males voice states in a timid tone.

“Very well, fix her up and send her back.” You hear Schmidt state in an authoritative voice.

As your eyes open you turn your head to see a young male doctor walking towards you with what seems to be a syringe; while a couple of guards are moving two bodies out of the room, which you recognize as the two prisoners that had been dragged out of the prison area.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” you growl at the young man, who seems to flinch.

“Ah, I see you’re finally with us (Y/n) (L/n).” Schmidt states in a calm tone, sending shivers down your spine.

“How do you know my name.” you ask in a stern voice, as you turn your head to meet Schmidt’s gaze.

“My dear that is none of your concern.” Schmidt states in a nonchalant voice “However, I’m curious to know why you have been infiltrating all my Hyrda bases and not stealing anything?”

You maintain eye contact but remain silent, but the silence is broken when you feel a needle piercing the side of your neck and something being injected into your system.

“Fuck…” you whisper to yourself, thinking no one heard you; though Schmidt seems to smile more broadly at you, clearly having heard.

“One way or another, I will get you to tell me what I need to know.” Schmidt says with a sadistic smile on his face before he turns back to speak to the older doctor you remember when you were first ‘captured’.

“I expect her back in the cell in 30 minutes, and take no chances with her.” Schmidt states before leaving the room.

You test the restraints that are around your ankles and wrists, but it’s no use, you can’t get them loose.

“I would refrain from trying to escape my dear.” The older doctor states in a calm tone.

You look at him and stay silent.

“My name is Dr Zola.” The doctor states in a somewhat friendly tone “Now let us take a look at what damage that barbarian had done to you.”

You think of all the possible scenarios that could happen if you managed to kill these people and get out of the room, but that dream is short lived when you realize you still needed to get back to your niece.

Hearing footsteps, you see four guards walking towards you and another four with their guns pointed at you; though the guns look completely different to the previous guns you had seen and used against them.

As each restraint is loosened you try and fight against the guards, but as soon as you push yourself up into sitting position you feel lightheaded and fall back onto the examination table.

The guards had no problem placing you on your stomach and placing the restraints on you again.

Your head is to the side so you can see what is going on your left side.

“Don’t be afraid my dear, I simply what to tend to your wounds; nothing more.” Zola says with a smirk.

You feel the material of your shirt and undershirt being pulled out of your pants and cut open, once the material is laying on either side of your body someone hooks your bra.

Your mind is screaming in panic that something more sinister is about to happen, and you have to force your mind to retreat into a safe headspace, while Zola and his technicians look at your back.

After some time you seem to focus on Zola’s conversation with the tech that stuck the needle in your neck.

“How long has it been since the first dose?” Zola asks in a strict voice.

“I believe it has been two hours Dr Zola.” The tech quickly responds.

“Now (Y/n), I do not believe that you will be so helpful as to sit still while we bandage the wounds and your bruised ribs.” Dr Zola states with a small smile “So you will have to endure the guards holding you up while we finish up.”

You hear one or two of the guards chuckling at Zola’s statement, which has you staring daggers at the doctor.

“Do not worry my dear; no one will touch in a manner other than is clinically acceptable.” Zola tries to reassure you, though all it does is make you remember to memorize the faces of all the guards, for when you encounter them during your escape.

When the guards remove your restraints you don’t seem to have any energy left to struggle or even fight them.

The guards pull you into sitting up on the examination bed, with your arms raised above your head so the technicians can wrap bandages around your torso.

You remain silent during the whole process, looking straight ahead of you; your eyes focused on the wall.

Once the technicians are done, Zola brings you an undershirt and a woollen pullover jersey; which the technicians get you dressed in, before you are cuffed and two guards grab you on either side of you and drag you back to the prison cells.

By the time you find yourself outside your prison cell, the majority of the prisoners are asleep; and the guards handle you roughly as they open the door and take off the cuffs before shoving you into the cell.

Unfortunately, you’re still feeling weak from the stuff they injected you with; so you collapse in a heap on the floor of your cell.

You hear the door slam shut and the door is locked before footsteps move away from your cell and out of the prison area.

“Ma’am…” you hear Bucky’s gentle voice, trying to get your attention, but you try to focus on pushing yourself into a seated position; which seems really hard at the moment.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” Bucky persists to get you to talk to him.

When you finally manage to get yourself seated up leaning heavily against the bars of your cell, you look up and see Bucky’s worried gaze.

“Where did they place the young girl?” your voice cracking from disuse and not having had anything to drink in hours.

“They took her through one of the other exits in the warehouse.” Bucky says in a calm tone “Do you know her?”

“That does not matter, did the guards hurt her?” you question further not wanting to give away your secret.

As Bucky is going to speak, you squeeze your eyes closed as you feel an excruciating pain on your back and ribs; causing you to hiss as you clasp at your abdomen, in an attempt to not make a sound.

“Look, please tell me you’re okay?” Bucky asks in a desperate voice.

“I’ll live, I promise you.” You say once you can take a breath “Now tell me about the little girl.”

Bucky looks at you with concern but seems to realise that you weren’t going to give him a better explanation and sighs.

“The little girl didn’t get into trouble; Gabe and I protected her during the time those bastards beat the shit out of you.” Bucky states in a frustrated voice.

“Good…” you say in a calm tone, as you focused on everything you had seen and heard today.

‘So how, Schmidt knows your name; even though you had never left a trace of your existence of identity.’ You think to yourself ‘And that doctor trying to be somewhat patient and sounding so concerned for you.’ You ponder and almost snort when you think about it.

“Look, the least you could do is tell me, who the girl is and why you took a hell of a beating for her.” Bucky states in a troubled voice.

“Bucky, don’t bother the lady; I’m sure she’s dealing with a shitload of pain.” a young African-American soldier, sharing a cell with Bucky states in a soothing voice.

You lower your head, closing your eyes and take a couple of breaths; hoping not to aggravate your bruised ribs; while you hear hushed voices talking with Bucky.

The pain seems to be getting worse on your back and ribs, making you hug yourself tighter around your torso.

“Ma’am, please could you say something; otherwise none of us is gonna be able to sleep with this idiot’s tossing and turning.” You hear a deep voice speaking to you.

Lifting your head, you recognize the man with a thick moustache as the man who had just spoken to you.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his humour; which seemed to make him smile at you.

The moment is lost, however, when two guards arrive with a tray of food; the guards surrounding the prison area aim their guns at you, as the guard enters your cell and places the tray in front of you.

Silence fills the whole prison area, while the guard enters and then exits your cell.

Once the guard locks the door to your cell and leaves with his partner, the surrounding guards go back to their stations.

Looking down at the tray of food, you can’t help but laugh at the food they had given you; they seemed to think you would turn your nose up at army rations.

Taking a small bite, you savour it; not know when they might choose to feed you again, taking small bites and chewing your food slowly to keep your mind off the pain.

Once you’re done, you push the tray away from you and slowly standing up and making your way to your bed and you sit down.

The whole prison area is dead quiet by now, so you take one last look around before you lie down to get some rest, but your eyes land on Bucky and you can see he’s wide awake and looking at you.

“Are you alright Bucky?” you ask in a natural tone, it was the least you could do, considering he had looked after your niece.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Bucky asks in a perplexed voice.

That question seems to catch you little unawares, which makes you smile.

“Thank you for looking after the young girl.” You say in a kind tone, giving Bucky a smile.

That seems to have Bucky moving to sit up in his cell.

“It was really nothing at all.” Bucky says as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand “She reminded me of my sister.”

“You have family back home?” you ask in a curious tone.

“Yeah, I do. My ma and pa, older and younger sister, I even have a best friend I need to get back home to before he gets himself killed.” Bucky states with a little chuckle as he mentions his best friend “How about you, any family?”

You drop your gaze at Bucky’s question, the training you had had working its way back into your brain.

‘You can’t trust anyone when you’re a prisoner.’ the voice says and you immediately think ‘But he looked after Anabel.’

‘The enemy will use many tricks get what they need out of you.’ The voice persists and you think ‘But he has tried to defend you multiple times.’

With so many more thoughts going through your mind, you decide to keep it simple and maybe use a few little white lies.

“Yes, I do.” You say in a hushed voice, looking at Bucky but surveying the prison area at the same time.

“I’m surprised your parents let you join the war.” Bucky states in a perplexed tone.

“Well sometimes things are not as we’d like them to be, and I didn’t join the war.” You say in a reserved tone.

“Then how’d you land up a prisoner in a Hydra Base?” Bucky asks his brows furrowed in confusion.

You sigh and close your eyes, thinking how you could tell him something without giving too much away; slowly raising your head and opening your eyes and whisper “I was on a wild goose chase.”

Bucky’s eyes widen as he realizes what you meant “So I’m going to take a guess and say you haven’t found your goose.”

You ponder his comment over before you reply “The information I extracted was worth the chase.”

“You seem to be able to handle yourself quite well in a fight.” Bucky states with a smile, hoping to change the subject.

“Well, my father always said a woman should know how to look after herself.” You reply without thinking, a bright smile spreads across your face.

But soon your expression turns sad; you hadn’t spoken about your father since he had died; he wasn’t your father by blood, but my marriage to your mother.

If anyone knew the truth about, who your real father was, there would be outrage even from the prisoners in these cells.

Bucky’s face becomes sombre “I’m sorry for your loss…” he whispers to you.

“It’s okay, he’s watching over me; even from the afterlife.” You say with a gentle smile.

“Oh, I’ll definitely agree with you on that.” Bucky says with a little chuckle “How are you holding up? You took quite a beating.”

You can’t help the laugh that escapes your lips “Trust me, that was no beating; that was more like playfulness, on my part anyway.”

“You seem to be a lot stronger than people give you credit for.” Bucky states with intrigue.

“Well, only time will tell, if that is true.” You say with a coy smile “Well I shall bid you a good sleep Bucky.”

“Yeah… Um sure. Good night Ma’am.” Bucky says with a smile and lays down on the ground, closing his eyes to get some sleep.

“It’s (Y/n).” you whisper as you lie down on your makeshift bed.

“Sorry?” Bucky whispers back, his eyes open and gazing at you.

“My name is (Y/n).” you say with a smile, finally closing your eyes and letting sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6

In the early hours of the morning, you find yourself waking up to the noise and commotion around your cell.

Opening your eyes and moving to sit up, you watch as some of the Hydra soldiers are dragging away a couple of the higher ranking prisoners out the doors.

‘Well, this is getting interesting.’ You think to yourself as you stand up and move closer to the bars of your cell.

You watch as one of the prisoners tries to overpower the one guard, and you know what’s coming.

Suddenly, the nearest guard shots his gun and a blue light hits the prisoner and he disintegrates into ash.

‘This is worse than I thought.’ You ponder and watch as the guards take the rest of the prisoners out of the prison area.

Looking over at Bucky’s cell, you notice how the other prisoners are huddled around Bucky; as if blocking him from view.

‘They must know that the guards will come for him, at some point.’ You think and feel some tension in your muscles at the thought of Bucky being taken to endure experimentation and torture.

Bucky makes eye contact with you and moves from between his prison mates.

“Hi.” Bucky says with a smile.

“Good morning.” You respond with a gentle smile, your face hurting after what happened yesterday.

“How are you feeling?” Bucky asks with concern, his brow furrowed.

“I’m okay, just a little tender here and there.” You brush it off with a chuckle, which seems to aggravate your ribs.

“Well you definitely look it.” Bucky tries to go for humour, but you don’t seem to catch on.

You look over at the doors to the prison area as they open again and you feel the air leave your lungs.

Your niece was being escorted into the prison area, by two heavily armed guards.

The gears in your head start turning, thinking of all the possible scenarios that could happen; but you knew you had to get your niece out of here.

‘But what about Bucky and the others?’ your conscious beginning to battle back and forth.

‘God how am I supposed to choose…’ you think to yourself, but your thoughts are cut short when you meet the gaze of your niece.

There is a red hand print on her face, and you feel your blood boiling; but you don’t get time to do anything when one of the guards points his gun right at your face.

Your niece starts to cry and you slowly put your hands up in surrender and move away from the bars of your cell.

Another guard comes up and opens the door to your cell and pushes your niece in before slamming the door shut quickly afterward.

You have to move swiftly to catch your niece before she hits the floor, but you land on your side and hiss in pain with your niece’s weight on top of you.

“(Y/n) are you okay?” Bucky asks in concern.

“Tia (Y/n)! me desculpe ... me desculpe ...” (Aunt (Y/n), I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…) your niece cries, as she takes her weight off of you and sits on the floor crying uncontrollably.

“Tudo bem, Anabel ... estou bem. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo.” (It’s okay Anabel… I’m okay. Everything will be okay, I promise.) You say in a hushed tone, as you manage to sit up and pull your niece into your lap, closing your arms around her frame.

Looking over your niece’s head, you see Bucky and the other men in his cell; watching with concern and worry.

You rub soothing circles on your niece’s back, rocking her gently back and forth.

Once her sobs subside, you stop rubbing her back and meet her gaze; as you wipe away the last of her tears from her face.

“Querida, por favor, diga quem bateu em você?” (Sweetheart, please tell who hit you?) you ask in a anxious tone.

“Foi o homem que você atacou ontem no armazém.” (It was the man that you attacked yesterday in the warehouse.) Your niece replies, her voice barely above a whisper.

‘Damn it.’ You think to yourself angrily ‘He’s going to pay for what he did to my niece.’

“Tia, como você chegou aqui comigo? Os soldados também te levaram?” (Aunty, how did you land up here with me? Did the soldiers also take you?) Your niece asks in a hushed voice.

“Os soldados não me seqüestraram minha querida, eu vim atrás de você quando sua mãe me contou o que aconteceu com você nos campos.” (The soldiers didn’t kidnap me my darling, I came looking for you, when your mother told me what happened to you in the fields.) You whisper back, giving your niece a gentle smile in hopes for comforting her.

Your niece’s eyes go wide at your admission and she throws her arms around you and starts crying again.

You gently shush her and rub circles on her back again as she cries with her face between your neck and shoulder.

The pain of the lashes and your ribs flare up, but you don’t say a word; looking up at the ceiling you close your eyes and send a silent prayer up to your mother and father.

Maybe they could show you how you were supposed to save your niece and Bucky… This was getting more complicated the more time you were in this base.

Opening your eyes again, you move your gaze from the ceiling down to your niece, whispering encouragement and love in her ear; trying to convince yourself at the same time that everything would be alright.

When your niece finally stops crying, she is practically exhausted and falls asleep in your arms and you struggle to move her to your makeshift bed; once she’s settled you sigh in frustration to yourself.

“Would I be right in saying that’s your goose?” Bucky whispers only for you to hear, but you notice that the men in his cell can hear as well, but say nothing in hopes of giving you both some form of privacy.

“Yes, you would be right.” You say in a curt tone.

“I’m sorry this happened to you (Y/n).” Bucky says with a sad voice.

“It’s not your fault Bucky.” You say meeting his gaze “There’s just some things that don’t make sense.”

Bucky remains silent after your last comment; in all honesty, how does someone respond when a situation doesn’t make sense any way you look at it.

As the silence drags on, you comb through everything that had happened form the moment you found out that your niece had been kidnapped to this very moment.

But all that got you was a lot of unanswered questions and you could feel yourself getting impatient.

The guards have a changeover of shift and they bring meager bits of food for the prisoners to eat before everyone including your niece is forced to get up and head back to the warehouse to work again.

Everyone works in complete silence, after the disturbing raid of higher ranking prisoners being taken and then your niece being thrown in the cell with you.

The hours tick by and the work is getting done, you’ve been watching the guards while you work and you pick up on the guards laughing about someone named Captain America.

But of course peace and quiet could never last, and soon the lieutenant that you had attacked yesterday makes his way into the warehouse with half a dozen guards behind him.

They head straight towards you, but you pretend to be focused on your work; as the lieutenant grabs a pipe lying on the table behind you, you turn around and meet his gaze.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” You state in a stern and threatening tone.

“Ah, so you are aware of your surroundings.” The lieutenant states with an evil chuckle.

“What do you want?” you say in an irritated voice, if it weren’t for you wanting to get your niece out of here alive you would have already made a dent in killing these bastards.

“Aer Schmidt would like to speak to you in private.” The lieutenant states with a smirk.

“If he’s so eager then he should have come himself.” You snap at the lieutenant, which makes his smirk disappear.

The guards point their guns at you and the lieutenant walks closer holding a pair of handcuffs, looking over at Anabel; you can see she is scared.

So you do the only logical thing and allow the asshole to place the handcuffs on your wrists and march you out of the warehouse, your memory is pretty good and you realize that they are taking you to the room where they tried to beat you up the first time you tried to escape from the base.

Once you’re inside the room, the lieutenant removes the handcuffs and shoves you onto the mat; you roll as you fall to the mat and land with your feet planted on the mat, eyeing the guards lining the walls.

“What is this about?” you ask in an authorative voice.

Suddenly the door opens and in comes Schmidt dragging a man who looks like he’s seen better days.

You tilt your head as you watch Schmidt walk over to the mat and throw the man onto the mat, which has you confused until you see the face of the man and your heart drops into your stomach.

It was your brother-in-law, your eyes go wide as you was how badly he’s been beaten; you clench your teeth together as you look at the man you called brother who was mostly unconscious.

“Now (Y/n) lets be open and honest with each other shall we.” Schmidt says in a condescending tone, as he massages his jaw.

You stand up straight and meet his gaze, remaining silent.

“What do you want Schmidt?” you ask in a restrained tone.

Your eyes leave Schmidt’s when you see your brother-in-law trying to get up off the floor.

“Jose não se mexa, você vai se machucar.” (Jose don’t move, you’ll hurt yourself.) You say in a worried voice.

That gets your Jose looking up to find you when his eyes meet yours, you feel your chest constrict.

He can barely open his eyes and you can see the pain in his eyes; Jose had never been to the army and you had a natural love for it, which was the reason your father trained at home.

“(Y/n) o que você está fazendo aqui? Quem são essas pessoas?” ((Y/n) what are you doing here? Who are these people?) Jose asks in a fearful tone, his eyes quickly looking around the room at all the guards and weapons.

“Esses bastardos são aqueles que sequestraram Anabel, ela está aqui nesta base.” (These bastards are the ones who kidnapped Anabel, she’s here in this base.) You say in an infuriated tone ‘What did Hydra want with your family?’ you pondered to yourself.

“That is enough family chatter for now.” Schmidt states with a smile “Now would you like to tell me who your father is?”

Your brother-in-law looks at you and says “Eu disse a eles que seu pai era Manuel Olivera, mas ele disse que eu estava mentindo.” (I told them your father was Manuel Olivera, but he said I was lying.) Jose says before he coughs uncontrollably.

You turn your gaze back to Schmidt and reply “My father is Manuel Olivera; he was a general in the Portuguese army.”

“Now, now (Y/n) let us not play games and waste time; or you may find yourself saying goodbye to your brother-in-law.” Schmidt states in a firm voice.

You take one more look at Jose and sigh out a breath; there was no hiding the truth any longer.

“The man that raised me from the day I was born and the one I called father is Manuel Olivera.” You say in a sad tone, you lock gazes with Schmidt as his facial expression turns angry; so you continue to speak.

“But the bastard that raped and impregnated my mother, the man who’s blood runs through my veins is Adolf Hitler.” You stated in a disgusted voice.

Anger and rage ripping at your throat, having to say out loud what less than a hand full of people in the world knew up until now.

“Now was that so hard to say my dear?” Schmidt states with a broad smile.

Your face twists with loathing and your spit at Schmidt’s feet.

“I think for that you will have to be taught a lesson, wouldn’t you agree?” Schmidt states in a merry tone.

‘I won’t break that easily.’ You think to yourself, but your confidence disappears when Schmidt pulls out his gun and points it at Jose and pulls the trigger.

You rush forward as fast as you can to shield Jose from the bullet, but unfortunately, you don’t make it in time to save him.

Laying on your knees next to Jose’s body, you try to put pressure on the wound and tell him that you’re sorry, but Jose simply gives you a small smile and whispers to you.

“Por favor, cuide de Anabel ...” (Please look after Anabel…) Jose says in hushed breaths before he takes his last breath in your arms and dies, blood seeping into your clothes.

But you don’t get time to mourn, as you hear screaming from somewhere in the room; as you turn to see the source you find your niece restrained by two guards crying hysterically.

You get up to make your way over to Anabel to console her, but you don’t get far as Anabel shouts at you “Você matou meu pai!” (You killed my daddy!)

“Não querida eu não, eu queria salvá-lo ...” (No sweetheart I didn’t, I wanted to save him…) you replied in a broken voice, tears welling up in your eyes.

But Anabel would hear a single word, her cries becoming louder; you try to move forward but the four guards move forward with handcuffs and place them on your wrists.

You watch as Schmidt walks up to Anabel and places a gentle touch on her head and you feel your blood boil.

“Don’t you dare touch her you swine!” you scream at Schmidt.

“Take the prisoner back to her cell.” Schmidt states in an unaffected tone “This little one comes with me.”

You’ve had enough and make the rash choice of fighting the guards with your hands cuffed, which catches Schmidt’s attention and he watches as you fight his guards.

Unfortunately, the fight comes to an abrupt when two of the guards point their weapons at your head; your head clears enough to realize that your niece is still in the room.

Schmidt simply nods his head towards the lieutenant, and you know that things are going to get a whole lot worse, but with the anger you’re feeling it doesn’t register just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

You lose consciousness after being beaten for God knows how long, you tried to stay awake but eventually your body gave out on you.

All you keep seeing in your unconscious mind is Jose being shot and Anabel screaming at you, while you helplessly look on.

When you finally wake up, you find yourself lying on the cold cement floor of your cell.

You groan as you sit up sluggishly on the floor and you feel your muscles protest as pain cuts through your body, you manage to grit your teeth and don’t make a sound, so the guards won’t know that you’re hurt.

Opening your eyes, you manage to see the prison cells around you are still empty ‘The prisoners must still be in the warehouse working.’ You think to yourself.

Scooting your backside on the floor, you make your way over to the bars of your cell, and use them to keep you in a seated position on the floor, having no more energy to make the effort of getting onto the bed; looking down at your hands resting in your lap.

Your mind goes over what happened before you lost consciousness, you can’t help but feel dejected and guilty.

‘How the hell had your life and the life of your family gone to complete and utter shit?’ You ponder in anger, berating and cursing yourself for the way you got overconfident and misjudged HYDRA.

As you continue to go over everything that happened since Anabel was kidnapped, you analyze every single moment in your mind with a fine tooth comb; and you lose focus on your surroundings.

It’s not until Bucky is practically shouting at you, to get your attention that you realize all the prisoners are back in their cells, well all except your niece and that has you feeling very anxious.

“(Y/n) please answer me!” Bucky shouts as he looks at you in alarm.

You slowly move your eyes up to meet his gaze and it’s then you realize that your eyes won’t open completely.

‘Damn, I must look like absolute shit. Probably have at least one black eye.’ You think to yourself, as your mind supplies a remark ‘Well you deserve it…’

“I’m okay Bucky…” you say in a soft whisper.

“(Y/n) where is Anabel? We saw the soldiers taking her away; we tried to stop them…” Bucky states with a troubled voice.

“The last time I saw her, she was crying and Schmidt was leading her out of their training room.” You say in a hushed tone, trying to keep yourself from crying when you think of how devastated Anabel was at seeing her father die.

“What do you mean Schmidt took her?” Bucky asks in an angry tone.

You really don’t have the heart to talk about what happened in the training room and you snap at Bucky.

“It’s no concern of yours, so just leave it alone!” you state in a harsh tone.

Bucky seems caught off guard by your hostility towards him, the look on his face is enough to make you want to kick yourself.

‘He was just trying to help…’ your conscious whispers, and makes you feel all the more guilty about everything that has happened to your family.

You try to take a deep breath, but wince when pain cuts through your abdomen and wheeze.

“(Y/n) come on, please tell me what happened?” Bucky pleads with you.

“Somehow, I got a trump card I wasn’t expecting…” you state in a vague manner, hoping that Bucky would choose to let the questions go unanswered.

“Can you at least tell me, if Anabel is alive?” Bucky asks in a hushed voice.

“When Schmidt took her out of the training room, Anabel was still alive…” you reply in a whispered tone.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and guess that, that son of a bitch lieutenant beat the crap out of you with his band of assholes?” Bucky states in a disgusted tone.

“Well, I had it coming anyway… They had the advantage, and I just chose to fight with the disadvantage.” You say in a disappointed tone.

“(Y/n) hitting a woman is not okay.” Bucky says in an angered voice.

You find yourself sniggering to yourself ‘Oh this sweet gentleman was not made for battle.’

“Clearly, you’re forgetting that it’s a war; gentlemanly behaviour usually goes out the window when the stakes are high.” You say with a resounding voice, but a coughing fit takes over and you say no more.

Once the coughing subsides, you look up and see all the men in Bucky’s cell and Bucky looking worried.

“I’ll be okay, I’ve had much worse than this.” You say giving them a reassuring smile.

“That remains to be seen, my dear.” Schmidt states in a nonchalant voice, as he stands on the bars above your cell.

Hearing his voice gives you the adrenaline drive you need to get to your feet swiftly; disregarding the pain sheering through your body.

“Where is Anabel?” you practically shout at Schmidt.

Schmidt just looks at you with a curious gaze and moves his eyes to the entrance of prison cells, you turn your gaze in the same direction and see the doors open and the guards lead in Anabel all cleaned and dressed like she’s heading to a party.

The guards walk Anabel passed your cell, but as you try to touch her hand; she snatches her hand away from your touch.

The anger and hatred are alive in her eyes and you try to swallow the lump in your throat.  
“Anabel, por favor...” (Anabel, please…) You say in a desperate tone.

She ignores you and the guards place her in the cell next to yours, locking the door and leaving the prison area. Anabel just sits on the cot in her cell and keeps her head down, her hands in her lap.

“What did you do to Anabel, you sick bastard.” You shout at Schmidt, turning your gaze back to him.

“I did nothing, my dear. You, however, should have seen all of this coming.” Schmidt states in a casual tone.

You’re taken aback by that comment, ‘Seen what coming?’ you think to yourself.

Before you could say any more, you see someone walk up to Schmidt and stand by his side; as the person moves out of the shadows surrounding Schmidt, you realize how betrayed you truly were.

“No…” you whisper as you move back in your cell, and grasp the cell bars behind you.

“(Y/n)? What’s going on?” Bucky asks you in a low voice.

“You see (Y/n) there was a greater plan at work, that you couldn’t see because of your familiarity.” Schmidt states in a snide tone.

Schmidt signals the guards to take your niece out of the prison cell.

You watch in shock as Anabel doesn’t even look at you, as she is lead away from the prison area.

“Como você pôde fazer isso, Lucia!” (How could you do this Lucia!) You shout in pure anger at your younger sister.

“Como você poderia pensar que eu estava feliz em ser irmãs com uma raça mista como você, e, claro, o pai te tratou como seu orgulho e alegria; mas nunca eu? Eu sempre fui comparado a você e odiei você por isso.” (How could you think I was happy to be sisters with a mixed breed like you, and of course dad treated you like his pride and joy; but never me? I was always compared to you and I hated you for it.) Your half-sister said with such venom and disdain towards you, that you couldn’t believe it could be your sister.

You can’t believe what your sister just said, ‘How could she believe that about our father?’ you ponder, as you replay her comment to you over in your head.

Suddenly everything clicks into place, the final piece of the puzzle; your own sister betrayed you and used her own family to do it.

“Você tem o seu próprio marido morto, tudo por causa do seu ciúme contra mim? Você está louco?” (You got your own husband killed, all because of your jealousy against me? Are you insane?) You practically shout at your sister.

“Bem, como mais eu iria conseguir a fortuna de volta para casa, se você ainda estivesse lá e meu fraco marido fosse de boa índole para entregar você aos alemães.” (Well how else was I going to get the fortune back home, if you were still there and my weakling of a husband was too good-natured to just turn you over to the Germans.) Your sister states with a Cheshire-cat grin.

Your head is buzzing with this revelation, and all you can hear is static in your ears; it was almost like your body and mind were shutting down on you.

As you lose the grip on the bars behind you, you watch as your sister hugs her daughter and in your heart, you know that it’s all just a show for Anabel to think her mother saved her and her aunt was the monster.

Your body hits the ground with a thud and your mind goes blank.

When you finally come round again and open your eyes as best you can it’s dark and quiet in the prison area.

Slowly you lift your upper body off the floor and grimace as pain shoots through your body.

“(Y/n)?” Bucky whispers as he looks at you from his cell.

“Yes Bucky?” you ask in a gentle tone, as you lean against the bars again.

“Gabe told me everything that your sister said to you. Are you okay?” Bucky asks in a gentle voice.

“I think you already know the answer to that question Bucky.” You say without looking at him.

“I’m sorry (Y/n).” Bucky states in a saddened voice.

The silence grows and you try not to think about everything that has happened to you, and you try to focus on getting out of this hell hole instead, but your thoughts are interrupted by Bucky again.

“(Y/n) Gabe mentioned something about your sister calling you a mixed breed. What did she mean by that?” Bucky asked in a curious tone.

‘This was bound to happen, at some point.’ You ponder to yourself.

“My sister and I are only half-sisters, we share a mother but not the same father.” You say in a detached voice.

“Oh wow…” Bucky says in a surprised voice.

“My birth was not a result of the love of two people.” You say in a hushed whisper “My mother was raped by a bastard of a German, so she fled back home, and landed up marrying my stepfather.”

“Did your mother ever tell you the name of the man, who hurt her?” Bucky asks in a cautious tone.

“Yes she did, not that I’m interested in meeting the man.” You say in a matter of fact tone.

“Well, it would be much worse. Your dad could have been Hitler.” Bucky says in a joking manner, trying to lighten the mood.

You feel a shiver run through your body, at Bucky's comment and stay silent for a moment before you sigh and give a bit of a chuckle to distract Bucky from seeing that his comment was right on the money “Yeah, that would be bad.”

‘If you only knew how bad it really is Bucky...’ You think to yourself.

Slowly you move and get yourself off the floor and shuffle over to your bed, wincing slightly as you sit on the bed.

You start you evaluate the damage your body has sustained, holding your breath when the pain becomes too much to bear.

“(Y/n)?” Bucky says to get your attention, when you stop checking yourself over and meet his gaze, Bucky continues “How badly are you hurt?”

Giving him a reassuring smile you reply “I’ve had a lot worse than this, so I’m still okay I promise.”

“Where did you learn to fight the way you do?” Bucky asks in a curious tone.

“My stepfather was a general in the Portuguese army, so the military was something that caught my attention.” You say in a nonchalant voice, as you continued to assess your injuries.

“Your father let you join the army?” Bucky asks in an incredulous voice.

“I wasn’t allowed to join the army, I simply trained with him; it was like family bonding.” You say with a chuckle hoping that Bucky would leave the subject alone.

You finish up quickly and decide that you were going to get a little rest before whatever hell you would be waking up to in the morning.

It takes a bit of time, to find a decent position to sleep in; but you manage to find a position that puts the least amount of strain on your bruises.

“Hey (Y/n)?” Bucky whispers you look over at him from your position on your bed “How badly are you hurt?”

You sigh before you decide to just tell him, so he could drop the subject “Basically 85% of my body is beaten and bruised, possibly two cracked ribs on my right side, the cuts from the whipping I took before; bruised cheekbones, a possible black eye and possible head injuries.”

“Shit, how are you calm about all your injuries?” Bucky whispers in an angered tone.

“Like I said Bucky, this isn’t the worst I’ve ever had. At least I don’t have any broken bones.” You say with a smile “Now I’m going to get some sleep before these assholes come back.”

“Good night (Y/n).” Bucky whispers to you.

“Night, Bucky.” You reply and let your mind drift into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, I love chatting to all of you :)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
